Adopted by Motley Crue? What!
by DarkOverlord11245
Summary: Don't own Motley Crue. I own my OC.


Strumming the stings of my neon blue gibson electric guitar, I listened to the blonde barbies outside knocking on my door. Groaning in annoyance and setting the instrument aside, I stood up and walked slowly to the door before opening it to have three girls fall into the room. The lead blondie stood up and brushed herself off before whining.  
"Stop playing that loud trash you freak!" She complained in her annoyingly high pitched voice as I rolled my eyes. "Sorry I cant hear you, all I hear is that buzzing in my ear!" I snarled, she gasped before flipping her bleach blond hair and backing up. I made a weird face, flipping my black and blue hair, before I push them out of my room. Slamming the door shut, I turned and walked back to my guitar. Picking it up, I strummed the song "I'm not a vampire" and soon found myself singing along;

"Well, I'm not a vampire But I feel like one Sometimes I sleep all day Because I hate the sunlight My hands are always shaking Body is always aching In the darkness when I feed

Well, I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed With me And Whiskey seems to be my holy water Mothers better lock your doors And hide your daughters

I'm insane!  
Well, I can feel it in my bones!  
Coursing through my veins!  
When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is Then my heart has lost all hope!

Well I'm not a zombie But I feel like one today!  
Self-induced comatose!  
Chemical daze!

My head is always spinning From this dizzy blurry vision And my stomach has had enough!  
I feel like a lady That is pregnant with a baby Cause I'm always throwing up! *blergh!*

Hi, my name is Ronnie, I'm an addict!  
*Hi, Ronnie!*  
Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!

I'm insane!  
Well, I can feel it in my bones!  
Coursing through my veins!  
When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is Then my heart has lost all hope!

God bless all of you now!  
Cause I'm going straight to h***!  
And I'm taking you down with me!  
Cause you know d*** well,

I'm insane!  
Well, I can feel it in my bones!  
Coursing through my veins!  
When did I become so cold?

I'm insane!  
Well, I can feel it in my bones!  
Coursing through my veins!  
When did I become so cold?

For goodness sake!  
Where is my self control?  
If home is where my heart is Then my heart has lost all hope."

The sound of complaining boys and girls sounded in my ears as I finished the song and put down the guitar, grabbing my I-pod and hurried out of my room before locking the door behind me.I quickly turn on the song "Too young to fall in love" by Motley Crue as I made my way to the stairs. As I walked down the stairs and to the door I heard the care-taker yell,  
"Everyone get over here! Four guys are here to adopt!" Turning swiftly, I made my way into the main room where Jaime and four men were seated as all residents lined up. Blonde, brunette, and two people with black hair, I gasp making the men turn to me. Motley Crue. One of the blonde barbies looked at me and annoyingly asked,  
"Whats wrong freak? Finally noticed no one will ever adopt you?" She laughed as I flinched.  
"Aww trying to be tough? But you'll never be the man your mother is!" I countered as the four men laughed at my insult, the girls face turned red with anger and one boy said with wide eyes.  
"She's gonna blow." He chuckled as he turned to me.  
"She's only gonna blow hot air..." I reply in a monotone earning more laughter from the orphans and adults.  
"This is Mic, she loves to play guitar, her favorite bands are Falling in Reverse, Black Veil Brides, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath and other stuff like that." Jaime chirped as the guys nodded to each other, I turned and walked, shoulders slouched, up the stairs with tears in my eyes.  
"Mic, wait! They want to adopt you!" Jaime yelled as I froze in disbelief, I turned slowly to see the Motley Crue members smiling at me. She chuckled and told me to pack my things as Nikki and Tommy stood up to come and help me. When we got to my room and I unlocked the door, revealing my organized room.  
*Timeskip*  
Once packed, I picked up one of my three bags, my amp, and my guitar case and walked down the stairs with the terror twins on my heels. I said my goodbyes and hugged Jaime and walked out the door of the orphanage.  
"Oh uh, well, my name is-" Vince starts but I cut him off without meaning to, "Vince, and I'm terribly sorry for cutting you off so rudely" I gasp covering my mouth.  
"So you reconized us? I'd never expect someone so young to listen to us..." He chuckles,  
"So... I guess we're your new family!" 


End file.
